


French Mistake - Reloaded

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Rewrite, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied J2, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, To Be Continued, You married fake Lucifer?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This begins with the moment Sam and Dean enter Jared’s house in The French Mistake. There’s just one little difference - Jared didn’t marry fake Ruby, he married fake Lucifer. And this makes for a lot of confusing feelings in Sam, especially when he and his ‘husband’ are alone…</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Mistake - Reloaded

**Author's Note:**

> Only the first (short) part is an actual re-write of the story, anything after that is what should have happened and what we never saw. I don’t apologize and yes, I enjoyed this greatly.

„Nice modest digs, Jay-Z.“ Dean said as the entered the huge building – both brothers in complete shock about this place. Sam kept staring as they stepped closer to the lobby-like room and the door closed behind them with a silent thud.

“Wow…” he gasped. “I must be the star of this thing.”

“Yeah, right.” Dean huffed, eyeing what looked like a coffin in the corner. “Hey, check this out.”

Sam raised his brows, now even more cautious than before when he followed his brother’s gaze.

“What am I? Dracula?”

Dean walked over, opening the ‘coffin’, which turned out to be a solarium. Sam was at a complete loss of words at this. This all felt like a cruel joke, as if the non-angel Castiel and the weird set they came from weren’t crazy enough already.

“George Hamilton Dracula.” Dean grinned, closing the solarium when his eyes fell on what looked like a bar. “Oh, now we’re talking.” He scurried towards it, Sam following him slowly with wide eyes.

Sam kept looking around, not sure what to think of this place and if he even remotely liked it – when a strange sound came from outside. Dean immediately walked up to the window and pulled the curtain aside to look outside. His next words confused Sam even more.

“Dude, you have a _camel_ in the back yard.”

“It’s an _alpaca_ , dumb-ass.” A new voice sounded behind them, deep and dark, one that made Sam immediately turn around in shock and confusion.

Above them, on some sort of balcony over the stairs, stood a very familiar face. His eyes simply stared at the man in complete and utter disbelief, while Dean behind him breathed a name that made the hairs on his arm rise.

“Lucifer?”

Sam swallowed heavily when Lucifer rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs. He barely had time to register that he wore a black smoking with a white shirt beneath it and that he had never seen him so elegant before – his mind was in a state of pure denial and he stepped back a little. He turned around to his brother, his eyes begging for an explanation, but Dean just shook his head, as clueless as Sam himself. Instead of finding any sort of sense in Dean, Sam slowly found it on the opposite walls – paintings of him on one side, and of Lucifer on the other.

“Lucifer, yeah. Because that one never gets old.” Lucifer said and walked over to Sam, smirking. “How was work today, babe?” He then asked, stepping up to Sam and pulling him into a kiss.

This was when Sam completely lost control over his face. His jaw dropped and he simply stared at the blond man – the hissing sounds coming from his brother somewhere far, far away.

For a few moments they just stared at each other, without saying a word, until Lucifer sat down on the couch, huffing. At this point, Dean found his voice again and walked up to Sam – who still stared at the devil.

“Wait. You and _Lucifer_?” Dean asked, drawing a confused look and shrug from Sam.

Lucifer gave him a very annoyed glare.

“Do you really think that’s funny, Jenny?”

Dean laughed nervously, not even sure what he was supposed to say to this.

“Right… because you’re not – _Lucifer_. I mean, how could you be?” He finally managed to stutter, to which Sam just shrugged again. He never felt so weird before. Even meeting fake Misha was easy compared to this. What the hell was he supposed to say? Meanwhile Dean was still babbling. “I mean, you are, obviously, the charming actor _playing_ Lucifer, right?”

Sam shot him a warning glare, but he just wouldn’t shut up.

“And, uh, you are in Jared’s house because you two are…” Dean stopped, eyes widening when he noticed the pictures standing on the chimney. No way, he thought, glaring at Sam and then at Lucifer. “ _Married_.” He finally burst out, unable to believe what he had just said. He turned to Sam, hissing. “You _married_ fake Lucifer?”

Sam turned around, stared at the pictures too, and gulped. There was no way to deny it. There he stood, the white smoking next to Lucifer’s black one and they… yes, they were married. This couldn’t be, right?

Lucifer pouted as Sam inspected the picture and turned around to look at him and then Dean.

“What are you doing?” Lucifer asked sharply.

“Work!” Sam quickly said, smiling silly.

“Yeah, we just thought we’d come by and say hi quickly, maybe run some lines, you know.” Dean jumped in, glad that Sam thought so fast sometimes.

Lucifer gave him a knowing glare before standing up.

“You’ve never been to this house in your life.” He stated, crossing his arms.

“Oh, uhm… well…” Dean looked at Sam, who had the most innocent look on his face as he watched his brother struggle to get the words out and in this moment he seriously wanted to punch him. “Well, now that I know there’s an alpaca, I’m definitely coming back.”

Sam mentally slapped himself when Lucifer suddenly stepped up to him again, shaking his head.

“Well, babe, I gotta go. Charity’s not waiting for me, right?” Lucifer grabbed Sam’s collar, pulling him down to kiss him again – but this time Sam didn’t even rip his eyes open. Unlike Dean, who turned away in disgust – he kind of enjoyed this feeling. Maybe he got a hit on his head or something.

“I’m glad you two are talking, by the way. It’s overdue.” Lucifer said when he pulled back, patting Sam’s shoulder.

The two brothers watched him as he grabbed his coat and walked out. Sam felt a harsh slap on his shoulder when the door closed, causing him to look up.

“What?” He hissed.

“Did you seriously just stare at Lucifer’s ass?”

“Oh, shut up, Dean!”

“Well, looks like you did, alright, I guess.” Dean rolled his eyes, when Sam surprised him once again.

“I should figure out his name.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Dean said and threw his hands up. Sam jerked his head.

“We’re _married_ , dude. I should at least, you know, not call him Lucifer?”

Dean facepalmed slowly, before giving his brother the most serious look he could summon.

“First, you’re _not_ married.” He said strict. “Apparently he’s married to _Jared_ , fine with me. But you are not gay, Sammy. And you’re not married to the devil. We’ve been through this devil thing.”

Sam sighed and turned back around, looking at the wedding picture. Dean was right of course, but… this guy was kinda nice? Not like the real Lucifer but… actually nice. He tried not to mention to himself that he apparently loved him too – or Jared in this case. Couldn’t his damn other self just have married Meg or Ruby or someone easier to deal with than the _devil_?

“Come on, Sammy. Time to do some shopping.”

Sam nodded and together they made their way through the huge house, trying to find a computer.

—

Two hours and a few hundred thousand dollars off Jared’s credit cards later, Dean declared he needed beauty sleep. With a shake of his head Sam grabbed himself a beer and left the office – both to give Dean some quiet and also to find some peace himself. This whole situation was shaking him up quite a bit.

He was just walking around a corner of the endless corridors, sipping from his beer and inspecting the walls and paintings, when a door in front of him snapped and someone stepped in. Quickly he swallowed and scurried over to the guy, whose name he had found out shortly before.

“Hey! Hi… um, Mark, hi.” He said a little embarrassed and smiled. Mark, the actor playing Lucifer on the show, gave him a weak smile back.

“Hey, Jay.” He said.

“So, um… how was the charity thing?” Sam asked.

Mark got out of his jacket and threw it over a small table.

“It was good, everybody missed you there though.” He sighed.

“Hey, I’ve gotta ask you a question, okay?” Sam suddenly said and Mark looked at him a little surprised. “Do you remember the year before last, all those disasters?” He watched confusion on the man’s face grow as he continued. “You know the whole earthquake thing, the tsunami chain, all that?”

“Um, yes? You know, from the show? You made me watch it, remember?”

“Yeah… yeah, right. That’s what I meant. The show, right.” Sam couldn’t believe how damn stupid he was and quickly lifted his beer again, emptying the half-filled bottle in one go.

Mark sighed and came closer, his fingers trailing the buttons on Sam’s shirt.

“You’ve been Sam Winchester too long, Jay.” He murmured and pulled the other into another kiss, so deep this time that Sam’s head began to spin. He had no idea if it was the beer or what Mark did, but he felt his stomach tickle at the delicious touch. When Mark pulled back Sam couldn’t take his eyes off those blue ones, his heart racing in his chest. What was happening here?

Mark took one of Sam’s hands, smiling and walking backwards – to the stairs. Sam swallowed and followed his ‘husband’, unable to think straight anymore. Was he really going to do this? What the hell would Dean think? But then again… he _was_ kind of curious and not only that. Something about the way this man spoke and looked at him made it all much less weird. He somehow wondered if this was the same thing that made him actually feel sympathy for Lucifer once – was it just this man?

“Relax, Jay. You’ve been working too much.” Mark said when they reached the bedroom, peeling the flannel off Sam’s shoulders and kissing his neck gently. “Why don’t you just try to forget it for a while?”

Sam simply exposed his neck and closed his eyes, this new feeling overwhelming his mind.

“Forget, yes…” he mumbled. His hands moved on their own, holding Mark’s hips as he kept kissing his neck and jawline. This was crazy, absolutely crazy, but it felt so damn good that Sam had a hard time stopping himself from moaning. What was this man doing to him? And why on earth did he enjoy it?

“W-Wait a second.” Sam gasped when a hand shoved under his shirt and rested on his stomach. Mark pulled back, giving him a confused look.

“What’s wrong, Jay? Tough day at work? Or did Jenny beat you up again?”

Sam raised his brows and totally forgot why he told him to stop in the first place. This name, Jenny… it annoyed the hell out of him.

“Why do you call D- _Jensen_ , Jenny?” he asked.

Mark laughed and let go off Sam to sit down on the bed, getting out of his shoes.

“Because he still calls me Luci?” He chuckled and looked up, kicking the boots into the corner of the room. “Since when do you talk again? You weren’t exactly friends last week, you know.”

Sam blushed, not sure what to say. Everyone kept telling them they weren’t friends. What the hell was wrong with this world?

“We just talked, I guess.” He eventually shrugged, not even noticing that he started to get out of his shoes too. Mark loosened his tie by now and sighed.

“Good. Not that I don’t like Jenny – _Jensen_ , I mean, but well.”

“What well? What happened between you?” Sam was really curious, this couldn’t just be because of a nickname, right? Mark looked up at him, a face that spoke volumes.

“You _know_ what happened, Jay. He’s _your_ ex, not mine.” Mark said.

Sam thought he’d pass out. His legs suddenly felt like they couldn’t support him any longer and he plopped onto the bed, staring at the wall in front of him. Mark said something again, but the words wouldn’t reach his ears – only when he forced his head around to look at him he managed to focus again.

“What?”

“I said: I’m glad you talked it out. Kinda hard to act next to each other with all the shit going on.”

“Yeah… yeah…” Sam would lose his shit soon, he knew it. Not only was he gay in this world – or bi at least – but he was also married to Lucifer _and_ had an affair with his on-show brother? What would happen next? Would he find out he had two kids in the morning?

“Jay…” Mark purred and laid his hands on Sam’s shoulders, shoving behind him. “Relax, babe. We’ve been through this, I never blamed you, did I?”

“You… wait, what?” Sam tensed even more, without knowing what Mark was even talking about.

“You were together, we met, you couldn’t resist – it’s fine, really.” Mark assured him and kissed Sam’s neck when it suddenly clicked in the hunter’s head. He did what – break up with Jensen for Mark and then cheated on him? Was that why they didn’t like each other?

“Mark, I –“

“Drop it.” Mark said and kept massaging Sam’s shoulders. Somehow his hands made Sam calm down, pushed all those questions he had away. “I was never mad at you, was I?”

“I don’t think so…” Sam mumbled, not quite sure if he ever was or not.

“No, I wasn’t. You said it wouldn’t happen again and I believe you.” Sam felt another kiss, this time on his cheek – a touch he immediately leaned into without even thinking about it. “I figured something like this would happen one day anyways.”

Sam turned around, looking into those strangely warm blue eyes. These words kind of hurt, even if he didn’t really know Mark. The fact that he wasn’t mad about what happened was strange.

“How can you not be mad? I… cheated on you.” He said slowly.

“Jay, why should I be mad?” Mark smiled and cupped Sam’s face with a hand. “I love you and you’re sorry.”

There were no words in Sam when his lips were sealed again and all he could do was close his eyes and give into it, wondering how his other self could be so damn lucky. His hand grabbed Mark by the neck and he completely turned around, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Sam had no idea why he was doing this – why he gave into this strange longing – but he did it.

When he crawled after his ‘husband’, who backed away from him and smirked into their kiss, he felt jealousy creep up towards the real Jared. Not only did he have a normal life, without monsters and hunting, but he also had this unbelievable understanding husband who loved him like this – who even forgave him his weaknesses. Sam would have killed for something like this.

Mark’s hands wandered under his shirt again and this time Sam didn’t protest. There was no tension in him anymore when Mark’s fingers brushed over his skin. It almost felt like all this time ago, when Lucifer touched him in a caressing manner – just that Mark was warm instead of cold. The touch itself felt familiar, welcomed almost, and it melted the last doubts he had in himself away – only leaving a sadness in his heart that nagged on him.

Sam hair fell into his face when Mark pulled the flannel off him completely, his hands even just on his arms felt so tender. He closed his eyes, trying to forget the icy hand clawing around his heart, and pulled him into another kiss. There was so much longing in him, so much in his head that he couldn’t figure out, but this? This felt good and when Mark pulled him on his lap he wrapped his legs around his waist. He felt a hunger in him, driving him and not giving him any chance to stop and think about the consequences. It all didn’t matter right now, only this mattered.

They only broke the kiss for Sam to get Mark out of his shirt, their lips instantly crashing together again afterwards and fingers digging into Sam’s skin so deep that he ached his back.

“Mark…” he breathed when they finally parted to get air.

“What is it, baby?” Mark purred, kissing along Sam’s neck again.

“I… I need to tell you something.” Sam whispered, fighting to control his own voice. “But you’ll be mad.”

“I can’t be mad at you, baby. What is it? What happened?”

Sam didn’t want to tell him, everything in his head screamed that this would stop the second the words left his lips, but there was so much misery and fear in him that he couldn’t stop himself. Mark’s blue eyes found his again and his own filled with sadness – so much that he feared he would cry and closed them.

“If I told you I wasn’t Jared, would you still love me?”

Silence followed his voice and he didn’t dare open his eyes again. The hands on his back stayed there, but his own clenched to fists on Mark’s chest. The hand around his heart gripped him tighter and he couldn’t even breathe for a moment. Suddenly those warm lips were on his skin again, kissing him even more gentle than before. Now he _really_ wanted to cry.

“I’ll love you whoever you are.” The words were underlined with Mark’s lips brushing over his skin and Sam shivered under him. He buried his face against the crook of Mark’s neck, holding him as close as he could without even realizing how much he was clinging on him.

“Stay, please…” Sam whispered, his face hidden under his hair.

Mark nuzzled his face against Sam’s neck, placing one last kiss before lifting his chin and brushing a hand through Sam’s hair.

“I won’t go anywhere, never.”

Sam’s face was turned and Mark kissed him again, this time so gentle that he felt the icy cold around his heart warm up a little. He smiled a little when Mark pulled back, brushing the hair out of Sam’s eyes.

“Don’t look so sad, babe.” He murmured. “You act like I’d be gone tomorrow.”

Sam didn’t answer, everything he could have said would have hurt too much right now. Instead he got lost in Mark’s eyes, his hands trailing over his chest and a weak smile on his lips.

“Do you love me? Any me?” He finally asked silently.

“Any you.” Mark assured him kissing the tip of his nose. “So, who are you? Really?”

Sam just smiled at him and slowly it dawned on the other what he meant. Once again Sam’s heart ached in his chest when Mark’s eyes widened slowly. He didn’t look away from Mark when he hooked his finger into his shirt, pulling it down enough so he could see his tattoo. Mark reached out with his fingers, frowning when they brushed over the skin. Narrowing his eyes, he licked his finger, rubbing over it. When he finally realized it wouldn’t get off he looked back up.

“Sam Winchester, at your service.” Sam’s voice was heavy with the tears he held back, but Mark’s reaction surprised him more than all of this before. Instead of jumping up and calling him crazy, he laid a hand on his cheek again and leaned in for a kiss that pushed Sam backwards, into the sheets. Sam’s arms wrapped around him and he let Mark pull his shirt over his head easily, finding his lips again as soon as the fabric was gone. One leg shoved between Sam’s legs and made him gasp into the kiss.

“Mark, what –“ Sam wanted to ask why he wasn’t mad, why he kept going, but he couldn’t get the words out. Instead he let himself be held down by Mark’s strong hands on his chest, trailing down.

“Don’t talk, okay?” Mark said with a kind of mysterious tone in his voice as his hands reached Sam’s pants. “Sam, Jared – it doesn’t matter. I love you.”

“But…” Sam swallowed, forcing himself up. “You are…”

“The Devil for you?” Mark smirked and tilted his head, increasing the resemblance with the fallen angel in Sam’s drastically. “So? Don’t tell me you didn’t think about this at least once before.”

Sam couldn’t answer. How could he know? He never told anyone that these thoughts crossed his mind in the past. But Mark knew and he didn’t even seem to be surprised bit.

“I figured.” Mark said and began pulling Sam’s pants down to his knees. “So, why don’t you just let it happen? You want it, don’t you?”

Sam nodded – he rarely wanted anything more in his life. His head thought fast, not wanting to waste any time in this. He _wanted_ this, for a while now. This universe or whatever it was – it wasn’t his. This wasn’t the _real_ Lucifer, no, but this limited the risk of death quite a bit. And no one would have to know.

“I’m waiting, Sammy…” Mark purred, his fingers caressing over the visible bulge in Sam’s boxers. “Yes or No?”

“Yes.” Sam growled, darting up the next second. Mark seemed to know what would happen and backed away from him in time, only for Sam to grab his wrists and pin him down on his back the next second.

“Someone found his Alpha, didn’t he?” Mark cocked, pulling up his knee and pressing it back between Sam’s legs.

“You don’t seem surprised.” Sam smirked, brushing his thumbs over the soft skin on Mark’s wrists.

“You’re really not Jared, or else you’d know I’m the bottom in this house.”

“Perfect.” Sam couldn’t keep his voice low anymore, this need took over him completely and just the thought of this being the devil he wanted in this position for so long made his rational mind shut off. He took one of his hands off Mark’s wrists, quickly working on his trousers and pulling them down. Luckily Mark worked with him and kicked them off. Sam crawled off him, following his instincts when he reached over for the drawer of the nightstand – exactly where his other self kept the important things.

“Now we’re talking.” Mark said from behind and Sam felt that his jeans were peeled off his legs.

Sam still couldn’t believe he would be doing this, but at least one part of him knew and already stood salute at the idea alone. He turned around, smirking devilishly.

“You, on your knees, _now_.”

Sam swore he saw a sparkle in Mark’s eyes at the tone of his voice – as if he had been waiting for the command. There was no hesitation when he followed the order. Sam crawled over, pulling his boxers down on the way and throwing them somewhere off the bed – his eyes glued to the fascinating sight in front of him. How often did he imagine this and yet nothing ever came close. He let his hand run along the blonde’s spine, causing him to look over his shoulder – eyes gleaming with lust. Now, for the first time, Sam’s hands began to shake.

“You’re nervous.” Mark said and, despite Sam’s orders, came closer to him. “Why?”

“This is… not real, right?”

“Of course it is, Sam. And if it’s easier for you…” Mark leaned closer and pressed a kiss on Sam’s lips. “You can call me Lucifer.”

“You _really_ think you’re the Devil, don’t you?” Sam growled and cut off the other’s breath before he could answer, pushing him back and grabbing for his ass. He got rid of his boxers with ease.

“Maybe.” Mark smirked. “And you know what? If your Lucifer is anything like _I_ play him – he wants you more than you think.”

Sam ignored the warning lights that began flashing in his eyes when he basically pushed Mark back into the sheets. The weight of these words was too much to think about right now. He could feel that Mark didn’t do this because he wanted to do him a favor – he meant what he said before, even though his love felt so real like a flower on the moon. Sam _wanted_ it. Maybe fantasies _were_ real this time.

He gave up on the commanding part, maybe because that just wasn’t him. Instead his hands roamed the body he pinned on the bed, trailing his chest and caressed his sides – taking everything in. Sam didn’t even have to close his eyes to imagine this was Lucifer, it was obvious. As if these two were the same person, just in different worlds – something Sam was _sure_ they were. Their lips crashed together again, a moan escaping the other’s lips when Sam shoved a hand between his legs and he spread them willingly.

“Fuck, Sam!” The gasp was so low that Sam unwillingly smirked and gently bit down on Mark’s shoulder.

“A needy Devil…” he purred, increasing the pressure between his legs and grinding against the blonde’s just the same. “You’ve been thinking about sex with me too, right?”

“God, yes!”

It should have thrown Sam off, but reality was a tricky thing at times. It was turning him on much more to know that fucking Lucifer was _his_ fantasy, but being fucked by the real _Sam_ was Mark’s. He kissed his collar bone, his hand brushing over Mark’s inner thighs causing him to shiver under him.

“You’re lucky, Luci…” Sam murmured as he made his way down – teeth scraping over the sensitive skin. “Because I’m going to fuck you so good, baby.”

Sam wrapped an arm around Mark’s waist, easily lifting the other up so he could wrap his legs around him. Their hard cocks rubbed together, causing Mark to throw his head back and moan in delight.

“Sam, please…”

“Shh, little angel.” Sam purred and placed a kiss on the other’s stomach. With one of his hands he squeezed some of the lube he found onto his fingers, slicking them up. “You gotta be patient.”

Mark’s hips bucked when Sam slid one of his wet fingers between his cheeks, brushing over his hole. Sam didn’t even had to use any force to push one of them into Mark, who groaned at the touch.

“That’s what you wanted, baby, isn’t it?” Sam rolled his hips against Mark’s, coaxing another moan as he added a second finger and slid deeper into him. “How often do you play Jared is me?”

“Fuck…” Mark panted under Sam’s touch, precum leaking from his cock that Sam lazily wiped off and smeared it around it, stroking the other slowly.

“How often, Luci?”

“Always!” Mark burst out, causing Sam’s eyes to sparkle at just how much effect he had on him. Sam circled his fingers inside his hole, scissoring him open and adding a third one to stretch him just a little more and to see him writhe underneath him.

“Now you don’t have to pretend anymore.” Sam purred, leaning down and biting into the sensitive skin at his neck. “Now I’ll give you what you want so badly.”

“Yes… god, yes. Do it, Sam, please!”

Sam loved the way the other begged, how often did he imagine this voice to beg for him like this? A million times wasn’t even close. Slowly Sam pulled his fingers out, stroking over his cock to prepare himself a little. When he aligned himself he held his breath – nothing should disturb this moment, not even breathing. Sam closed his eyes, his hands holding Mark’s hips in position, and he pushed into him.

The moan coming from Mark in this low and dark voice almost sent Sam over the edge right away – combined with the tightness of his ass that was perfectly hot and wet.

“Damn, Luci… you’re so ready for me.” Sam groaned, his head falling back and his nails clawing into Mark’s skin.

“Sam… fuck me, please…”

Sam began slow, savoring this new experience in every aspect when he thrusted deeper and deeper into Mark – his head filled with pure lust and pleasure. This was just how he always imagined it would feel, if not better. Mark grabbed Sam’s shoulders, supporting himself the best he could with his trembling fingers. He still held him with one arm around his waist, forcing his eyes open now to look at him.

“Damn…” Sam hissed.

All of this was too much, he just knew that this was what he had been dreaming about for months and months and now he watched those icy blue eyes clouding with pleasure – pleasure caused by him. He knew he was completely lost when he began to really fuck into Mark and turned him into a moaning and begging mess – his walls clenching around Sam’s cock and Sam’s name leaving his lips like a prayer.

Sam was merciless, forgetting everything and even how loud they were when he kept thrusting as deep as he could. He felt a change in Mark’s moans when he began hitting his prostate and his moans turned into cries of pleasure. There was no way to last long like this – not for any of them.

“Scream for me, my little angel. Scream and cum for your Sam.”

There was a shudder running through Mark when he came with a cry of Sam’s name – his tensing muscles allowing Sam to follow him with one last deep thrust. He pressed the other against his chest, muffling his own screamed moan against his neck. Sam had no idea how long this orgasm lasted or how long they held on each other, but he knew that he had never felt something like this in his life.

“Fuck, Sam… that was… wow…”

Sam smiled against Mark’s skin at his hoarse voice, his lips opening slightly to suck a tiny mark on his neck, to which the man in his arms moaned so beautifully again.

“It doesn’t mean a thing,” Sam said and kissed the small bruise on the tanned skin. “But I love you, Luci.”

There was another slight trembling in his voice when Mark answered – words that stung in Sam’s chest.

“I love you, Sam, and _he_ does too.”

Sam slowly pulled out of him, the smile on his lips faint now, but still there. He wished these words were true, but he would never know for sure. Still, he kissed him softly again, glad he could spend the night here and that this horrible excurse into a different reality turned out to be something like this. Sam still felt like he could cry at any minute – the things he realized about himself and that just happened just too strong to not have this urge – but his eyes stayed dried when he pulled Mark into his arms and laid down with him. He kissed his forehead for a few seconds, allowing the other to find a comfortable position.

“Your brother will kill you.” Mark suddenly said and that actually made Sam chuckle.

“I’d like to see him try.” He grinned when mark pulled the blanket over them.

For a while none of them said a word and – when Sam already thought Mark would be asleep – something slipped out of his mouth.

“I envy Jared…”

Mark shifted slightly before looking up – the little bit of light from outside showing Sam his face.

“Why do you envy him?” he asked and Sam sighed.

“There are no monsters here, all of this is just fake. And you… maybe his life isn’t perfect, but I’d trade anytime.”

“Don’t say that. You have so much, Sam. You save the world, every day.”

“I couldn’t save _him_ …” Now one of those damn tears made its way out of Sam’s eyes and Sam turned his head, wiping it away with a sigh.

“You _couldn’t_ save him, Sam.”

“I know…”

They didn’t say anything else – both not knowing what else there _was_ to say. Sam heard when Mark finally drifted into sleep, exhausted and hopefully happy, but he stayed awake for a long time himself. He knew he shouldn’t have done this, but in the end he thought he never had a choice. It wasn’t the real deal but in his heart he thought that maybe Mark was right. Maybe Lucifer did love him as much as Sam tried to hate him and failed.

—

Sam woke up to a kiss on his cheek and Mark telling him that he had to hurry to meet up with a casting agent – much to Sam’s dislike. He knew he had no right to ask him to stay, it would have been selfish and Mark didn’t owe him anything. So, he let him go with one last gentle kiss Sam tried to memorize, and got dressed himself to do what they had to do. Go back home.

On the whole way to the airport to pick up the things they ordered the night before Dean was silent. Only when Sam rushed back to the car with the package in his hands he spoke.

“You fucked him, didn’t you.” He stated, leaving no doubt that he knew exactly what went on the last night – maybe even heard them. “You fucked the freaking _Devil_.”

“Dean, stop it, okay?” Sam didn’t want to even think about this anymore. It just hurt too much. “He’s Jared’s husband, it’s not like he’s the _real_ Lucifer.”

“I don’t care who he is! What’s _wrong_ with you?”

“I tell you what’s wrong with me, _Dean_.” Sam turned around, glaring daggers into his brother. “I’ve been sucked into an alternate universe where my other self lives a happy life, that’s what happened. I’m fighting shit my whole life, I went to hell, got shot, got stabbed and possessed – and he’s living the life I always wanted to live. Try to _imagine_ what the _fuck_ is wrong with that, Dean!”

Dean didn’t dare to say anything about Mark or what happened that night anymore. Not only on this day, but never after that either. On their way back to the set – and hopefully their own world – Sam stared out of the window and asked himself why he never said anything to the real Lucifer.

Would things be different now? If he would have been able to look past the hate he forced himself to feel, would Lucifer still be there? And, most important, could they have loved each other? Not for the first time in his life Sam wished he could turn back time and make up for his mistakes, only this time it was a painful wish. Because it was impossible and Lucifer, angel or not, would never come back. And despite his wish to trade his life with Jared he knew he would never do it. Because, deep inside, he was glad that at least one of them could be with the one he loved.


End file.
